The Supers
by macpiefangirls47
Summary: Hey guys! This is my own story! It's about a girl named Elise. She is 17 years old, the age when gifted teens go to a special school. This school is not normal it's a school where these gifted individuals go to find there talent! Elise will be taking tests and going through intense training to find her future. The only problem is... the attacks... dun dun DUUUUUN! (Dramatic music)
1. Before

My day started as usual. Get up, pray to the magic gods to protect our secret from the normals, and go to get breakfast. The normals are people who have no powers and are there to work. Until a child reaches the age of 17 they are played off as a normal even if they aren't. Me? I'm a super. A super is someone with a "power" per say. Each super gets one. My brother was a water power my mom an earth power, but me? We don't know yet. I'm the youngest if two. I am turning 17 today. When my brother turned 17 he was taken away at 6 pm on his birthday. We knew where he was, but couldn't contact him. Now I am packing for my departure tonight. I know I shouldn't be scared, at least my birthday is on a weekend so I get more time with my family, and not waste my time on school. I had to cherish all of the time I had, because I might be gone forever, it just depends on my power...

hey guys sorry the chapter is so short... i've been grounded for the past week and just got my hands on my laptop! hope you guys like this... give me feedback!

my other new story is called demons! check it out!

bai guys!

;D! 3


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

_Elise's POV_

The clock was ticking along like a snail. Only 5:58 p.m. My brother was sitting on the couch emotionless, but my mom was on her second box of tissues. It took me all of 2 minutes to notice someone was knocking on the door. I stood up and answered it to see a handsome looking boy, who started talking to me... like we were old friends or something.

"Hi. Can I help you?" I questioned.

"Um, my name is Ean Lenovorski. I'm your partner. I was told to bring you to the car."

"What do you mean by partner?"

He sighed, I could tell he didn't like my questioning him, at least he came back with a sarcastic comment. "Your new partner in crime. No, I'm your partner at the school. The teachers choose a student that has been at the school for a year to be the newbies partner/roommate."

"Great," I said sarcastically. One of my talents was sarcasm along with cracking bad jokes, reading and drawing. He was cute so I thought I should show off a little, get him, you know, interested. He seemed to like it, I could tell he was a good guy.

"I haven't introduced myself fully, im Elise Johnson, this is my brother Peter Johnson, (heh heh Pjo joke;D) and my mom Amber."

"Nice to meet you, but we have better get going."

I hugged my mom and she excused herself to once again cry. my brother came over and kissed my forehead. "I love you sis, be safe!" A single tear slid down his cheek as i stepped out the door. Ean and I got in the car silently. He started small talking with me about hobbies, interests, favorites, boyfriends, ect.

"Wait, WHAT! why did you just ask if i had a boyfriend? Well, it's a no." I huffed out. "how about you, got any girls up your sleeve?"

"nope" he said, popping the "P". I could tell he was relieved when I said no, and I bet I was too when he said he didn't have a girlfriend, but I was too embarrassed to say anything. Then the car stopped. "We're here" Ean said, but where was here? We started walking in silence… he acted like he wanted nothing to do with me… I wonder why?

 _Ean's POV_

I can't believe a beautiful girl like Elise is single! I admit that I think I have a small crush on her… but wow!

I lead her into the small dorm building on the campus. (A/N I imagine the "school" like a college campus sooo yeah. they live in a dorm on the street that surrounds the main building. ok back to the story) We got in the elevator and rode up to floor 13, then slowly walked to room 1356. The room had 2 bedrooms and a common area in the middle. Elise didn't say a word. I bet she hated me after what I asked her in the car… I hadn't said anything either, but I was relieved when she said she wasn't seeing anyone!

I broke the silence. "I love how we are ignoring each other, seriously, it's great, but I'm gonna tell you some general info. My room is on the right, yours on the left, the bathroom is next to you, and I'm saving up for a TV."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lump of cash. "Since we're going to be living together, I'm going to pitch in. How much is it?"

"€150." (yes they live in Europe! i've always wanted to so i'm living through my character. you got a problem with that? good.)

"Okay, here's 75, I'll pay for half!"

"Thanks so much!" I practically shouted, "now let's get some sleep. The first day is always the hardest." And with that we went into our rooms. As I lay in my bed all I can think about is… her.

 _Elise's POV_

I see my room is pretty bland, so I'm going to decorate tomorrow. I flop onto my bed and start to think, mostly about the first person I met in this p

lace… Ean… Ean… his tall muscular body, his chestnut hair, his big obsidian black eyes. I can't wait to see him again in the morning. ugh, this thinking has to stop! Or maybe not...


	3. The morning

_Elise's POV_

After last night thinking about Ean, I awoke happy. Considering it's Monday, I should be a grump!

I heard a knock at my door and heard someone saying: "Hey we need to get going, you have to fill out some forms at the main building today."

"'Kay give me a minute!" I rushed around my room to get ready. I had looked over my brother's form and memorized what I was going to write. I ran into the kitchen where Ean had some breakfast out. Pancakes and bacon. He handed me a plate, and I stared at it.

"What, is something wrong with it? You're looking at it like it's blue or something!" Ean said.

"It's just… Just that I'm a vegetarian. But the pancakes look great!" I walk to the couch and started eating my pancakes. I knew we had to leave in 15 minutes so I hurried. I was curious so I tried some of the bacon, and within a second it was gone. Whoops. Not keeping my promise to Mom to stay vegetarian. I walked to the sink and washed the plate.

"Where's the bacon, hmmmm?" I turned to see Ean standing in my way.

"None of your business, but it decided to take a walk for your information." I snapped.

~~~~~~le mini time skips, in the car~~~~~~

It was nice and peaceful until Ean started talking… again.

"Um, I-I-I wanted to ask," he sounded really nervous. "Do you want to walk around campus with me later, then umm maybe go to dinner?" Did he just ask me out?! I'm freaking out and dying from the laughter in my head at the same time! Dam, my emotions are toying with me. I wanted to keep cool.

"Um, well, if I have a ton of things to do today, so I might not want to, but if I feel ok, then sure!" How was that for keeping my cool. But inside I'm extremely nervous because I've never been on a date…

I wanted to keep the conversation going, so I kept talking. "What was your first year like? Do you know your power? Oooh, I bet it's awesome! Sorry I'm rambling, but tell me a bit about yourself…"

"Um, well we're here so I'll answer your questions at dinner." Awkward silence. "If you decide to come..." awkward silence, part 2.

"so" I say as I walk into the building, " what do I do now that we are here. I don't want to look like a newbie, all awkward and stuff." I almost whisper.

"Well, we have to sign you in and get your schedule. It looks likely you won't have any test today," he goes to the desk and grabs the paper and a pen and hands it to me. "Go sit at a desk and fill it out."

I follow his instructions and find a seat next to no one, thank god! The questions were easy, all the ones from my brother's sheet. (Questions and answers are normal, thoughts are in italics, i'm doing this because it will help you get to know Elise a little better.)

Name: Elise Johnson

Birthday: November 14 1998 Age: 17

 _I don't know why they need my age, we all start at seventeen._

Partner: Ean Lenvorski

Newest residence: Flr. 13 rm. 1356 South Quad dorms

 **The form went on for a while.**

Hobbies: Drawing, dungeons and dragons, dancing

Belongings brought: iPhone 6, windows 2 in 1, clothes, personals, money, drawing supplies, sketchbook, and notebooks

-done with form-

I look up and see that Ean is staring at me lost in space. his head shoots down as he pretends to play on his phone. I giggle and excitedly bound towards him.

"Now what?" I question.

"Well, you go give it to the scary lady at the front desk then leave. They will send you an email with your schedule."

"Ok! Let's go!"

When we got back to the dorms, I wanted a little information on this whole process. "So, Ean, what is the whole idea behind the tests?"

"Um, well, they give you the least likely tests at the beginning. You keep testing, then when you have a positive result for a test they put that on hold and keep testing just in case. They take the few skills you had positive scores on and train you, but then you get narrowed down to a main study, then you study that until it's mastered."

"Wow ok, well I'm hungry so let's get that dinner you mentioned!"

 _Eans POV_

Yasss! She agreed to going out to dinner! I'll admit, while she was filling out the forms I was staring a little, ok? There, I said it. But it was just how every time she pushed her hair behind her ear and scrunched her eyebrows when she was thinking was so adorable! I need to stop thinking about her like this, She probably hates me! Now while she is getting changed for dinner I'm freaking out!

 _Elise's POV_

Well I have no dresses so I'm going to have to go with a skater skirt and a crop top, I was never allowed to wear makeup so I don't need or even have it. I'm all jittery inside, but this is just as friends right? if I do something that tells him I like him he will probably hate me even more! Stupid feelings!


	4. dinner and a what?

Elise's POV

I can't believe what just happened! I bet you're lost. Well here's what went down during dinner:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked up to this adorable little Italian restaurant. We went inside and to my surprise, it was an all vegetarian menu. "I searched it up a while back and remembered that you were a vegetarian so I hope you like it!" Said Ean.

"wow thank you!" And we ate.

l o n g t i m e s k i p (not really just to dessert)

 _This is a great dessert,_ I think to myself.

"Do you you like it?" Ean asks.

"Yeah, it's great. Are you almost done, 'cause I'm ready to leave."

I reached for the check, but he grabbed it with lightning fast speed. "Nope, princess. It's your first day and you're not paying."

"fine, but I have it next time." I reply. "And really, _princess?_ " I call but I kind of liked it. He paid the bill, and we walked outside.

"So can I get your phone number, just in case…"

"Yeah." I hand him my phone, and he hands me his. We enter each other's numbers. I took a selfie of myself which turned out really bad and put it as my contact picture.

"There you go," I say as I give his phone back. he gives the line and we start walking home.

 _Alaska Young's POV_

As I sit in my favorite Italian restaurant on campus, I see my best friend, Ean, walk in with a girl on his arm. I know that we are just friends but I still feel a twinge of jealousy. After about an hour they walk out together, just as I am leaving. They go out the door and I follow them. I assume this girl is his partner, so they both live in South Quad, the same place I live. I follow about 20 feet behind me, I'm not a stalker, I'm just walking home. They talk outside the building and I stayed back a little, and as I watch them my heart crumbles as I see them lean into each other. And kiss. I sit on the sidewalk for about 10 minutes until they go inside, then I run up to my dorm room and break down crying, my long brown hair falling into my face. He's leaving me. Hopefully it won't be as devastating. Even my with mom left, At least no one will think it was my fault this time. I see the shimmer of glass in the kitchen on the counter, I immediately know it is some type of alcohol, and that was my date for the rest of the night.

 _Ean's POV_

I can tell that as we enter, Elise is a bit jittery after we kissed. She quickly runs into her room, I know she didn't want to talk so I decided to text her instead, luckily I grabbed her number.

( Anything in bold is Ean's texts, normal is Elise's)

 **Hey, you ok?**

Yeah I'm fine, I just need to think. It is only my first day after all.

 **Take your time... Princess.**

Okay.

 **If you want, we can even just forget it. It might be hard but I could, after a bit of time.**

I'm going to go to sleep, have a good night. Internet hug!

 **Good night.**

And with that, I turned off my phone, and fell asleep.

 _Elise's POV_

 _The next morning._

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I run into the kitchen and see by the counter on his phone. I sneak up behind him and jump on his back like he's giving me a piggyback ride. He looks at me like I am crazy, which I might be.

Then he speaks. "Well, did you think about it?"

"I thought about it so much I couldn't get to sleep." I replied.

"Well, that's not good. But…" he said expectantly. I didn't answer. I jumped wrap my legs around his waist and kissed him. sparks flew and he fell over onto the ground. I practically died laughing. "Have fun cleaning up that mess Ean!" I said teasingly.

 **ok how was that? i know people are reading this story, but no one comments or anything**

 **so i don't know if you guys like this sooooooooooo**

 **yeah**

 **bye!**


End file.
